


Application

by d__T



Series: And in the End, It's All the Same [4]
Category: Mad Max 1979
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Murder, dude in the bar be creepin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renholder watches her work on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Application

Renholder’s enjoying her celebratory “girly fruity drink” in some shitty bar somewhere when it makes the news on the telly over in the corner. The volumes down real low, so she bops down a couple of seats so she can hear the announcer a little better. What is probably the fanciest glass in the dive dangles steady from her fingers as she leans in close.

The camera pans over the scene of no accident the scene of no murder the scene of a message. The camera pans over a MFP pursuit vehicle, in perfect health except for the lat wisps of smoke escaping from the shattered windows. The pan ends on an exhaustedly dead looking reporter, their body just obscuring the camera’s view of the burned rubber phi on the asphalt, broken body dumped in the middle.

“-Armalite gangs have killed another MFP officer on Anarchie road this we-”

Some dude has leaned into Renholder’s personal space, mistaking her interest in the news for interest in the body on the asphalt. “Hey, girlie, you a wreck freak?”

Without taking her eyes from the screen, she dismisses him. “nah.”

“-ound with injuries consistent with blunt trauma to the head and abdomen, in addition to the vehic-”

The dude is back. “Ain’t righ’”, he says in the tone of voice that expects that Renholder should reply to him.

“-without badge or service weapons. Any suspects should be considered armed and dangerous.-”

She leans back, that segment, the interesting segment of the news concluded, the comfortable weight of a second badge pinned next to the first to the lining of her oversized jacket. She turns a blinding smile on the intrusive man, “It sure ain’!”

Drink finished, she slides the glass back onto the bar, tips, and walks out, the former officer’s service sawed off holstered on her lower back easily disguised by her jacket.


End file.
